Battling the Shroud of Darkness/Reinforcements arrive
This is how Battling the Shroud of Darkness and Reinforcements arrive goes in The Ending of the Crystal. Pony of Shadows arrives Pony of Shadows: Every prisoner is back in their cells. The Overlord: Now we can hunt down the rest of the-- up Are those Windigos? King Sombra: Strange. Ice Emperor: How are those here? Pony of Shadows: Don't look at me. I'm not hunting anyone down in this weather. Can't we magically get rid of them and warm things up? The Storm King: I got this. uses his staff nothing works The Storm King: What? King Sombra: There is so much disrespect the Lords of Ninjestria can endure! The Storm King: Why didn't my staff work? Pony of Shadows: Why doesn't his staff work, my Lord? The Overlord: The weather is unending. Storm King shivers Overlord leads his army up the path towards the monastery. He stops to take a look at the Ninja taking stance The Overlord: So begins the last stand. prepares Sombra sees the Ninja and the alicorns Shroud of Darkness marches up to the Monastery Overlord gets his staff The Overlord: The time of endings has come. Ninja and the Alicorns fight them Sombra blasts Cadance The Overlord: You only delay the inevitable. We cannot be defeated. is angered Twilight Sparkle: You're dust! is angered The Overlord: If only Lloyd's grandfather could see me now. The Overlord: In your hearts, I sense uncertainty and doubt. taunts them The Overlord: Part of you wants to stay in this realm and understand the humans. To be one of them. Your hopes weaken you. are angered The Overlord: You would've made fine members of my army. Twilight Sparkle: We chose our side. The Overlord: Enough! Or Twilight's wings get plucked! screams of pain pleads Princess Celestia: Please! Don't hurt her! Overlord returns to Twilight to her taunts them The Overlord: Turns out that the Magic of Friendship is your weakness after all. Pony of Shadows: A fitting end to your pathetic story. powers up his horn Overlord grins The Overlord: Any last words, alicorns? steps up Princess Celestia: You cannot break our friendship. laughs at her words The Overlord: Friendship will not save you this time. blasts them, but a shield blocks it is surprised Princess Celestia: What? look up to see the Resistance sees them Pony of Shadows: Uh-oh. Pegasi get them to safety Changelings Kirin, Dragons, Pegasi, and Yaks charge at them Storm King fires Ice Emperor stands his ground Overlord gives orders The Overlord: Don't let them escape! The Storm King: Which ones?! blasts them all Shroud of Darkness get overwhelmed SkekGra is with the alicorns SkekGra: The Changelings won't fool them for long! And I don't know how long the shield will last. Twilight Sparkle: ENOUGH! Because of you, we almost lost our way! But everycreature here has reminded us of the true power of friendship! There will always be darkness in the world, but there will also always be those who find the light! The Pillars knew this! That's why they created the Elements of Harmony! The Elements showed us and our ninja family how strong our friendship could be! Together we worked to bring harmony to Equestria! But there will always be more to do! Which is why we teach others about the Magic of Friendship! Others who will continue our mission after we are gone! Now we truly understand! The Elements were just symbols! The real magic has always been right here! And the more who understand how powerful friendship is, the stronger we will all be! Together! rainbow powers them up is scared Storm King is worried The Storm King: This is bad, isn't it? nods her head rainbow fires at them Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts